


I Can See Miracles Now.

by HonkingHonkFriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gamzee is blind, I did a bit of research on LASIK so I hope this is OK, I really loved this idea that I got out of nowhere, M/M, This is for you Timyum!, bluh, hopefully this is the kind of bittersweet that makes you cry but it's so cute but sad but adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingHonkFriend/pseuds/HonkingHonkFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee's had been going out with Eridan for seven months now, but here's the catch- they've never seen Eridan in their life. Why? They're blind. Well, were? This is all very confusing now.</p><p>--------<br/>Also there's nothing NSFW here, Idk why it's saying that there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See Miracles Now.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Timyum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Timyum).



Seven months.  
Eridan and Gamzee had now been together for a little over seven months.  
Yeah, Gamzee's the type who likes to keep things like romance on the dot, especially what with Eridan being the first person they've ever gone out with.  
The same can't be said for Eridan, but still, it was his longest relationship for years, so that was something to brag about. Especially towards Cronus, the fucker's one who likes to brag about getting everyone in bed but never the same person. Heh.

Seven months is a long time to know a person.  
Knowing their favourite food, colour, music.  
The way they liked to be hugged, how they liked their food, how they slept.  
How they looked-  
Well, not in Gamzee's case.  
Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA and you've been blind since the day you were born. You could hear and speak and all that noise just fine, but, your world was black when you first opened your eyes.  
Your older brother Kurloz tried to explain what certain things looked like, even some colours, it never helped.

Despite the fact that you're blind, Eridan never seemed to mind this. In fact, you like to think he's happy about that, whenever you two talk, he never seems to happy about the way he looks. You don't know why, but you bet he looks amazing.  
You tell him that all the time, but every time you do Eridan only laughs, hugs you, then gives you a kiss before saying something along the lines of 'you're a stupid idiot Gam', I love you.' then you go back to doing something else.  
Eridan likes to dress you up, whether in formal or casual outfits. He knows that you like to wear dresses, and he always says you look cute in them.  
You've asked Eridan other question's though.  
His favourite colour is violet.  
He loves indie and classical music.  
His favourite show is called Neighbours, it's a show your family nor yourself is very fond of, but you love listening to him ramble about anything. His voice is pure magic.  
He likes scarves and magic too, not to mention science.

Back to what's at hand.  
Tomorrow is Eridan's 18th birthday, and also it's the day you're getting eye surgery to see him for the first time.

Catch is, Eridan doesn't know this.  
You managed to get your whole family in on it- Meenah, Feferi, Kurloz, your mum and your dad- and help pull a sort of 'prank' on Eridan.  
Feferi said she'd text Eridan and tell him to come to the hospital because you were there, but nothing else.  
Meenah said that she and Kurloz would act as though something's wrong, while your mum and dad would remain silent next to you until the time was right.  
Sometimes you love your family to hell and back.

You pack your things while you listen to your music.  
Of course, you're not alone.  
Feferi's with you to make sure you don't do something by accident, like put in some dirty laundry or something.  
She's an awesome sister.  
The car ride to the hospital is buzzing with noise. Everyone's talking happily and the radio's playing some old music. It's so nice to hear everyone so happy. Everyone suddenly grows quiet when you realize someone had asked you something but you weren't paying attention.  
"I'm sorry what?" You ask, only for your family to make an uproar in laughter.  
You love your family.

"I asked you if you're nervous Gamzee!" Feferi repeated, still giggling. You have to stop and think about it before shrugging.  
"I just wanna know if Eri's gonna come man, if I'm all to being honest, 'cause it's his birthday tomorrow and all…" you admit as you twiddle with your thumbs.  
"Oh come on boy," Meenah's voice is the one who's talking from the middle seats. "Even Kurloz 'ere's saying that your boyfriend's gonna make it," she then sighs softly. "Don't worry Gam, Eridan's gonna come or I'll drag him by his least desirable body part." Meenah promised, which makes you laugh. You know she wouldn't hurt him, even if she does like to play rough.

It takes a while longer to get to the hospital, along with a whole lot of laughter and chattering.  
But you're too busy to talk.  
You're busy imagining what the world could like like, albiet, that's rather hard seeing as you're blind and all you can see is darkness, but try nonetheless!  
You try to imagine colours. Violet in particular.  
You try to imagine what your beloved might look like. He's a little taller than your height, sometimes you end up being taller though, it depends on what you're both wearing.  
Soon enough, you're at the hospital and your family are still chattering away before you're taken to your room.  
You sit in there for a while, only one family member's allowed in and you chose Feferi. She's the second youngest, only a couple of years older than you and she knows what it's like to be little. Not blind, but little.  
You ask her what she plans to text Eridan and she said that it'd be a surprise. You don't really mind, you have full trust in your big sister.  
You ask her to ask Meenah to buy a large barbecue pizza with prawn when the operation's over so everyone can eat. Of course, you know Meenah will buy you pizza. She's the best oldest sister anyone could ask for.  
Finally, you ask her to tell everyone that you want everyone to be right in front of you when you get your first glimpse of the world.  
You want mum, dad, Meenah, Kurloz, herself, and of course your beloved Eridan. She giggles and says that she'll pass on the message.  
Today you absolutely adore your family. It's not until around eight in the morning the next day when you have your operation. Your mum buys you some Maccas to eat for breakfast, and the nurses are nice enough to let her help you eat.  
It's not that you don't know how to eat, but it's hard when you don't have anyone telling you where's what. It's even worse when you drop something.  


When you do go for the operation you're nervous, but really excited. Soon you'll get to see the world. Soon you'll get to see your family's faces. Your friend's faces- your beloved's face. It's so exciting and amazing. Your family stops the nurses and each of them give you one big hug goodbye before letting you go for your operation.  
You talk briefly with one of the nurses before they give you some anaesthetic eye drops so that you don't feel anything while they operate, and you're okay with that.  
You just want to be able to see as soon as possible.

While the nurses apply the anaesthetic eye drops, they tell you the whole thing will take about twenty minutes. You squeal happily and smile widely.  


About twenty minutes your operation is complete and your eyes are really itchy. You reach up to scratch your eye, only to be scolded by a nurse and told you're not allowed to do that. You whine but stop nonetheless.  
Your eyes are itchy and they sort of hurt bit it's fine.  
You've kept your eyes closed after the procedure and made your way outside, a nurse said you were being silly but helped you nonetheless.

As soon as you were outside you were tackled by someone. You stumbled backwards before hearing a sob. Eridan? Why was he crying?  
"Gam you fuckin idiot! Don't scare me like that!" He sobbed into your shoulder. You hug him close, apologizing softly.  
"'m sorry beloved, but 's all important," you reassure him, he stands up and stares into your eyes. He's blurry, but you can tell. "You look pretty even when you're blurry." You tell him with a soft voice, he laughs and you were expecting the usual, but it never came. Instead he kissed your head before hugging you tightly once again.

"Alright boys, I think it's time we head home," your mother speaks. Her voice is so pretty. You nod and start to walk out of the hospital, with Eridan right by your side.

Despite your father disagreeing, Mum allows eridan to spend the night at the house. He calls his dad who said it was fine.

With your family and boyfriend you eat some pizza for dinner, and for once you can see parts of what you were eating.  
Currently, Eridan was showing you all the different colours that there were, it's amazing. "So Gam?"  
You blink at him. "So me what?" You question, he only chuckles in response which pulls a grin from you.  
"So w-what's your fawourite colour?" His accent with 'w's and 'v's is so adorable. You love it. But thinking about the question you shrug.  
"I like purple."  
You're not allowed to go to school the next couple of days, and Eridan's busy with school and work to come and hang out, but you're fine with it. Your mum's left everything exactly where she said it'd be and no one's touched it.  
For most of the week you sit on the couch, listening to the tv, and watching the blurs.  
By Saturday morning you could see almost perfectly. You pulled on a pretty violet dress that you've worn before, but you don't know when. After breakfast you got Feferi to direct you to Eridan's house, and you couldn't get there soon enough.  
You ran to Eridan's house barefoot, which was very stupid of you because the Australian sun was heating the asphalt to a nice 'cook anything that touches it' level.  
When you got to Eridan's house, Cronus opened the door. Wow, did not look at all what his voice made him sound.  
"Vwhoa, lil' Makara's here? Howv'd you know vwhere to go?" Cronus asked. And despite the fact that your feet were cooking blisters over blisters you smiled at him.  
"I came to see Eridan!" You beam. Cronus stares at you in a confused manner before seeming to remember what Eridan had told him about the operation.  
"Oh yeah! I forgot you got an operation for your blindness! Come on in, I'll get Eri for ya." He left the door open as he went upstairs to Eridan's room.  
After shutting the front door, you run up after him and jump into Eridan's room. "Hey Eri, ya got a guest." Cronus says as you leap onto Eridan's lap, instantly distracting him from the book he was reading.  
"Holy shit- Gam be careful!" Eridan sputtered, putting his book to the side as he helped you sit up. "Ya could'we hurt yourself Gam." He chided, looking at you all worried. 

You stare at Eridan's face. Eridan's beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, perfect, handsome, miracle of a face.  
The way his dark brown hair gently framed his face, along with the nice tuft of violet on the middle-front. His hair wasn't styled, you could tell, but it was utter perfection  
Eridan's eyes glittered a placid blue-green that had flecks of brown in them. The glasses he wore were like seperate frames for two amazingly painted pictures that hung on the perfect art gallery that was Eridan's face.  
His skin was beautiful.  
It was naturally caramel, he told you this before, but due to the sun it was more tanned. It suited him perfectly. It was amazing.  
Behind you, you can hear the door to Eridan's room closing.

You lift a hand silently and hold Eridan's face.  
You gently rub Eridan's face with your fingers, running over the bones in his face, you didn't even realize that you had started to cry. Not until Eridan pointed it out.  
"Gam? W-why're you cryin'? You don't need to cry Gam, c'mon." Eridan wipes your face of your tears, kisses your head, then hugs you close. You hug him back, gently crying still. "I lowe you Gam, my lowable, idiotic, datemate." Eridan murmurs and continues to murmur things as you nuzzle against him.  
"I love you Eridan, my motherfucking miracle angel." You murmur through sniffles.

Today's gone great, and you wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
